Traveling buddies - Gabriel Rorke and Freckles (oc)
by ugerlic
Summary: This one shot is about Gabriel Rorke, ex captain for the Ghost team and Federation army trying to survive in zombie apocalypse along with another survivor Freckless, a girl he rescued.


Freckles wakes up in a moving car in a passenger seat. Stretching her arms, she yawns and massages her temples.

"Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?" A manly voice got her attention. Looking to driver, a fellow survivor and friend Gabriel.

"I sleept better"

"By better you mean sleep on me" he replies with smirk on his face and winks.

"Oh shut up" was her reply, looking away from him and blushes madly in cheeks as he chuckles. Freckles loves sleeping on him, even when they are on real bed, which is rare specialy now in apocalypse. She is using him as a warm bed and he uses her for cuddles, which was strange for man like him. Never in his life he has shown his soft side until he met Freckles.

He named her like this because of her white spots on her face. They are just like natural ones but just little bit bigger and It was strange how are they positioned, they didn't look like were splashed on her face but like she has them from birth. On her cheeks, nose and a little bit on her forehead. Before him, she didn't have them.

When they first meet, it was in cold december. The clouds were throwing snow like crazy. She was searching for a shelter and in her luck, she saw a building. Thanking to no one particular, she went straight to the building, hoping there were no kittens or strangers in there. She called zombies kittens. Why? Well, Freckles was and still was a cat person. But why did she named zombies like that? She didn't know it.

Anyways, oh boy, how wrong she was. As soon she arrived and unsuspectedly, when she turns in the corner, some stranger, that was definetly crazy, throws a acid, chemicals to

Her face for unknown reason. Luckily her she closed her eyes in time but failed to cover her face. The horrid pain shot through her skin, like the burning coal. A high pitched scream cut the silence. Seconds later a gunshot followed. She doesn't remembers much but she does remember being picked up, cold ice against her face and voice that filled with authority, a bit hint of worry but she doesn't remember words either.

During that time he took care of her. He promised her that he wouldn't hurt her and the crazy guy is dead.

Since then they are together. He didn't tell her about himself though but he did tell her that he was a soldier. Most of the time he joked about everything and she loved his jokes even when some of them sucked or didn't make sense. He does have strange humor. Sometimes Freckles told him a joke but he didn't find it funny. And they had a lot of debates about everything, which ended with disagreement and silent treatment, which didn't last long. They laughed about it later.

She massages her sides of neck, its hurting from uncomfortable sleeping

" Its your fault, Gabe"

"What's my fault?"

"That my neck hurts"

"Yeah, it's my fault darling" he replies with smile.

"So when are we going to stop?"

"30 miles from here is a gas station. Thought we could make a rest"

"Is it safe?"

"We're going to find out" Freckles was nervous. She was always nervous since the attack. It seems that Gabriel sensed her state, because he placed his hand on her thigh and gave a squeeze "Don't worry, we're going to make sure is safe". She leans on his arm and hugs it with her own arms "I know". They were driving like this in silence for a while, when Freckles suddenly remembers a joke, that she once heard and smiles.

"Gabe, I have a question for you"

"Shoot"

"When are you the men the most smartest? Before the sex, between the sex or after?" She looks up to his face see his reaction. He has surprised look, which makes Freckles giggle and he is definetly caught by surprise.

"I don't know"

"Between the sex and you have an idea why?". He takes a minute to think " No idea, tell me" With the biggest smile she had in a while she answers him "Because they are connected to the intelligence". It didn't take a second to send Rorke into fit a laughter. He had to stop the car to calm himself down. She never saw him laughing like this but definitely loves seeing him laughing. It suited him. After he calmed down, he replies

"You got me, this is the best and only joke that you have told". Freckles offended says

"All my jokes are funny, it's you. You have a strange sense of humour. Your jokes are bad and make no sense"

"Oh this is bullshit, they are hilarious" "Mhmmmmmm, very"

And so another debate is born.


End file.
